Cataclysm
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: A confession of feelings takes a tragic turn, and comfort on a balcony isn't enough to stop an akuma. Rated T to be safe. Marichat, Ladynoir, Adrienette, and Ladrien all at least discussed one-sidedly. Not a happy one-shot.


**Hey there gang! I know I already have a story on here that is in progress, and while I tend to have a trend of having too many stories in a fandom at once, I'm trying to restrain myself. However, I wanted to experience with this one-shot. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Marinette's Point of View_

* * *

I lean against my balcony, placing my head in my hands as I tried to keep from crying out of guilt. I had known the day would come, but I had thought I had more time. There was no way that I would've guessed or been able to prepare for it to be today. That's no excuse for my lack of grace when handling the issue though. I honestly hadn't meant to hurt him. It had come out of nowhere, after we had danced around the subject for so long, and I was like a deer stuck in headlights. I hadn't known what to do.

 _"Ladybug," Chat Noir grabbed my hand, pulling me back and keeping me from continuing onwards. I turned back to look at him, a question already on my lips, so he hurried to continue before I could speak, "I need to tell you this, or else I'm worried I never will. I love you. I always have since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I think I always will. Please, I know you don't take me seriously, but give me a shot. Don't I deserve that?"_

 _I pull away from him, taken aback, and the knowing look enters his eyes as I try to answe, "L-look, Chat, that's very sweet, but-"_

 _"Just say it." He cringes away, shutting his eyes like he's about to rip off a bandaid or something of that nature. "Stop sparing my feelings and just say it."_

 _"I don't feel that way about you. I love you as a friend. It's completely platonic." I struggle to find words, trying to avoid looking at him as he looks toward the ground, downcast with ears drooping. "We make a great team, and I love our current relationship. Us as a couple would not work out. I guarantee it."_

 _"There's somebody else." He growls suddenly, eyes snapping upwards as he tenses. "There's somebody else, isn't there?"_

 _I cry out, afraid of the wild look in eyes. "Chat, it's nothing like tha-"_

 _His hand ball into fists. "Stop lying! We've worked together long enough to know when the other is lying. Just tell me the truth! There's someone else, isn't there?"_

 _"Fine!" I snap back. "Yes, there is someone else!"_

 _He flinches, as if I've slapped him, and his voice gets sadly quiet. "Who?" I shake my head, and his voice gets frighteningly loud again as he steps towards me. "Who is it?"_

 _I shove him away from me, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter! I doubt he knows I exist, let alone that I like him. Nothing will probably ever come of it, but I still have these feelings."_

 _"If you know it'd never work with him, then why don't you give me a chance?" Cries the blonde cat, looking so distraught, but I'm past the point of caring. "Why do you keep pining for something you can't have when I am right here?"_

 _"Because even if I didn't care for this boy, I would still be saying this!" Now I'm shouting. "You don't deserve a pity yes from me, and I don't deserve this crap from you! We would make a horrible couple, and if I don't care for you, then the relationship would be even worse. Just accept it, okay?"_

 _"Then why did you keep stringing me on and making me think I had a chance?" He accuses, jabbing a finger at my chest._

 _I gape at him, appalled. "I never did that. You're just grasping at straws because you are an immature, childish brat who can't accept just being my partner as good enough for you! You need to have exactly what you want, and now you are throwing a fit because you can't get it. I'm done, Chat. When you're ready to put your head before your heart, let me know!"_

I ran away when the conversation was done, and now I'm ashamed at my actions. What I said to Chat was horrible and uncalled for. How could I do that to him? It wasn't fair to say such rude things about him. I could've let him down nicely. He just was so persistent, and he wouldn't accept my no. My mind tries to formulate some excuse for my behavior, but I come up empty once again. There's no excuse for being an absolute jerk to my partner.

I hang my head, staring down at the practically empty street below, when I hear a thud from behind. I flinch, turning to stare at the rooftop invader. What I see makes my heart stop in my chest, because it is yet another thing that I didn't expect. The black cat that I so rudely rejected has landed on my roof and is now crouched before me, and he looks like an emotional wreck. It's a stab in the chest, and I wish I could pull him into my arms and hug him to try and make him feel better. However, I can't do that in either form, especially not now. I wouldn't have a clean conscience if I did, even if we were good enough friends that I could.

"Chat?" I ask cautiously, taking a step toward him. Hesitant, I take a moment before daring to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Well, Purrincess, it appears that somewhere in my calculations, I went wrong. I made the fatal error of thinking that maybe, for once, my bad luck wouldn't strike. That maybe, for once, I might actually stand a chance with Ladybug." He gives a bitter laugh. "But _no_ , she doesn't return my feelings. She wants to just be friends. There's always something else, somewhere else, some _one_ else _._ " He's practically spitting in rage. "How is that fair, Marinette? Tell me how how it's fair!"

I take the last few steps over to him, and set a hand on the hunched over cat's shoulder. "It's not fair. I suppose that's just how life is. It's never fair." I take a deep breath, about ready to cry. I've practically destroyed my partner! "I'm so, so sorry for you, Chat."

He shakes his head, not looking up. "You're the only one who is."

That gives me quite the start. "Wha-no, Chat, I'm sure that's not true. Other people care about you. And I think even Ladybug," He tenses up as I say her name, and I wonder if it's a mistake, "cares, just not the same way you do. There are other girls out there. Ones that are even better than Ladybug, and trust me, you deserve better than her if she's going to treat you in a way that devastates you this much." I meant that too. He deserves so much better than me.

"She called me 'an immature, childish brat,' Marinette." He's incredibly wound up. How do I help him? "Tell me that I didn't deserve it."

I don't know why he needs me to say it, but I do. If it will help him, then I will say it. "Of course you didn't deserve it! That's not true, and I bet she regrets it."

"You're the only one who understands." Chat growls, and I realize that I'm honestly afraid for him. "That's why I came here. You understand that...that...that Ladybug doesn't care!"

"Chat, wait-" I begin, but he quickly cuts me off.

"I thought she was honest. I thought she was kind. I thought she was everything a hero should be. But she's not!" Now he's roaring the words, and I realize that he must be filled to the brim with pain. How could I cause this? However, I also realize that he needs to calm down. This isn't good. How am I supposed to help him? "She's the exact opposite!"

I open my mouth to speak, only to watch in horror as a little, purple bug flies toward us. Suddenly, it's as if my voice is gone out of fear from the situation. I'm not brave as Marinette. I'm brave as Ladybug. What am I supposed to do to stop it! I reach up to swat it away with the hand that is not on Chat's soldier, but it's no use. Slowly and carefully, the creature lands on my hand.

I'm caught off guard yet again. What raw emotion am I experiencing that could let me be akumatized? There is no object there that it could akumatize, so what is it doing?

Beneath me, Chat begins to shake, and I try to jerk away, but I find myself unable to. "I want to look her in the eye when I kill her."

"Kill her?" I breath, before shouting and trying to shake him out of it. "No, Chat, don't listen to him! Snap out of it! I'm right here. Talk to me. Don't listen to his lies!"

My words appear to be said in vain, as they fall on deaf ears. Slowly, my partner rises up before me, and I manage to rip my hand away as a purple butterfly burns itself onto my wrist. Before my eyes, Chat Noir changes. He's turned away from me, but that doesn't stop me from watching as his entire costume shifts from black to white. I hug myself and take a few steps back as slowly, he turns. The black to white isn't the only change that occurred. His bell has changed to silver, but his eyes are incredibly frightening. They have become a pink in color, and I want the earth to swallow me up as they land on me.

"Chat Noir?" I whisper, scared out of my wits at what has become of my partner.

"Chat Noir is too weak to do what needs to be done. Chat Blanc, on the other hand," He gives me a frightening and sickening smirk, "Well, that has a better ring to it anyways." He reaches towards me, and I try to escape, only to trip backwards and land on my butt. He grabs my wrist, pulling me upwards, and his grip is so strong that I don't even bother trying to escape it. I doubt I could anyways, and if I did, I'd be afraid to see his violent reaction. "You need to be put somewhere safe."

He releases me for a moment, only to slip his arm around my waist and pull me close. "W-What do you mean? What are you doing? Let me go!"

"You're the only one who understands me. I have to keep you safe. Don't worry. I'm sure we can have lots of fun once I kill a certain bug." He winks, still giving me his terrifying smirk, and I shiver.

"Stop, please!" I plead as he pulls me to the edge of the balcony and leaps to the next roof.

"I can't," is his simple response as he continues from roof to roof, not seeming phased with my flailing about.

I whimper, suddenly afraid that I might be defenseless wherever he is taking me. I don't know where Tikki is! However, even as I think it, I feel the slightest shift in my pocket. Is she in there? I sure hope so. Finally, we land at what appears to be the Agreste mansion, and the white cat has no qualms with punching the window before us open and hopping inside. He glances around the hallway, and throws the door in front of us open and shoves me inside.

"Stay put." He commands. "I'm sure Ladybug will come meet me soon, and once she's dead, I'll be back."

"Wait!" I scream, but he shuts the door and doesn't respond. I can only assume he's gone, but when I try the handle, it refuses to open. There's no lock on this side. What the heck is this? "Can anyone hear me? Hello? Somebody, please! Help me! Let me out!"

I begin to sink to the floor, starting to cry. I'm stuck here, and there's no way out. The only windows are barred, and as I do a sweep of the room, I realize with a start that this is Adrien's room. How can that be? Why would Chat Blanc pick here, of all places? Normally I'd be overjoyed to be stuck here, but now I'm too scared to even dare to look around. I need to get out!

Then out of my pocket flies Tikki as I sit down, and I wipe my eyes, smiling in relief. "Tikki, you're here!"

"Marinette, are you okay?" She exclaims, floating in front of my face. "I was so scared, but I couldn't do anything to help, especially with Chat Noir there."

"I'm okay. We need to handle him though, and fast. There has to be a way to stop him." I say firmly.

"We have to find the akuma and catch it like with any other villain." I cringe at hearing her call him that, but I guess it's true. He hates me and wants to kill me, but also wants to save me. How ironic. "Are you prepared to battle one of your closest friends?"

"Yes." I say firmly, reaching a hand out towards her. "Are you?"

She stares at my wrist where the butterfly images was burned. "Marinette, did you get that from the akuma that changed Chat Moir to Chat Blanc?"

I nod my head. "Tikki, there's no time for this. We have to go!"

"But Marine-" She begins to exclaim, looking horrified.

I interrupt her, not willing to waste any more time. "Tikki, spots on!"

Normally I savor becoming Ladybug, but not today. Although the process is short, it feels like it's an eternity, and the moment I'm transformed I examine my surroundings. What could I do? I could use my lucky charm, but then I'd have to wait to find Chat Blanc. Perhaps I should've thought this through.

Then I hear footsteps outside of the room, and rush to the door, throwing myself against it. "Someone, please, let me out!"

There's a gasp, and I hurry backwards as a girl opens the door. What I see makes me want to scream, but I don't. Chloe, my blonde nemesis, is at the Agreste mansion. I'm not sure why, but I sure hope it doesn't have to do with Adrien. However, I can't stop her from interacting with him right now, so I try to forget about that. I need to focus on what's happening with the akumatized Chat Noir. Speaking of which, maybe Chloe can tell me where he is.

"Ladybug! I can't believe I saved you!" She squeals, and once again the irony of her love for my alter ego compared to the hate she has for my civilian identity cracks me up. "What are you doing in there? Where's Adrien?"

"I don't know where he is. As for why I'm here, I ended up hiding out here after Chat Blanc tossed me through the window." It's an incredibly weak excuse, but since Chloe adores me in this form, hopefully she'll buy it. "I was definitely not expecting the door to lock behind me. Thank you for rescuing me. Speaking of Chat Blanc, do you know where he is?"

She nods. "He's at the Eiffel Tower, and he's threatening everyone. He really wants to know where you are. You have to stop him!"

"I will." I promise, reaching the window and tossing my yoyo out as I prepare to head to Chat Blanc. "Take care, alright? If you know what's good for you, you'll get whoever you can find and get them all to hide. I don't know what he's planning to do!" Well, I do, but the less people there are to witness it, the better.

"Be careful, Ladybug!" The blonde cries as I swing away, trying to escape the fear that is beginning to cling to me. Can I really fight one of my best friends? Especially one who knows practically everything about how I fight?

The trip there does not take long, but it feels like a lifetime. However, once I land on the nearby roof, I wish that it could have been longer. I hate to admit it, but I'm terrified. I've never had to fight by myself the entire time before. I'll have no help whatsoever, and both of us know that Chat is stronger than me when it comes to real fighting. I'll have to outwit him, which will be hard due to our relationship. Oh gosh, how am I going to win?

"Find where the akuma is, Marinette." I whisper to myself. "That's how you are going to win."

"Where's your heroine now?" Shouts a familiar voice, and I look to the tower to see Chat Blanc staring down at the crowds below while he speaks. He doesn't notice me, despite how close I am. "Do you really think she's going to fight me and save you? She's a coward! She's no hero. She deserves to die!" He gestures around him with one hand, hanging onto the tower with the other "And she's not coming! What sort of hero refuses to save her people?"

I throw my yoyo, and he jerks ever so slightly when it wraps around the tower beside him. His gaze travels down it till it meets mine, and he smirks at me as I shout, "I'm right here, Chat Blanc. I guess I'm not such a coward after all."

"Perhaps not, but you would live if you were." He gestures with his white, gloved hand for me to approach. "Well, come on then? Let's fight!"

* * *

As the fight continues to drag on, I quickly start to realize that he is playing with me like a real cat plays with their prey. He's trying to tire me out, and I can't let him do that. I use my yoyo to block another swing from his rod, and hold down from the balcony railing. This is a horrible spot to be fighting at. Either one of us could fall from the top of this tower, and it could spell disaster. I have to end this soon, or get down further. I need to utilize my speed, and I can't do that in such close quarters. Even being able to get an offensive strike in there - despite the guilt that it would cause me later - would be better than this need to constantly be defending myself as he gets closer and closer.

As I pant, he crouches before me, smirking. "Ready to give up yet, m'lady?" The nickname that I used to secretly find endearing now just pains me to hear.

"N-no." I gasp. "Chat Noir, I know you're in there. Come on! You have to know that this isn't the way to do this. We're friends!"

"That's what I'd thought for a long time. But you're wrong. Chat Noir is dead because of you, Ladybug. Now it's time to face the consequences!" He leaps down at me, and I roll away.

That was close. Too close. I have to end this and save my friend, and fast.

"Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly." I chant the words under my breath as the white cat approaches again, the smirk still on his face. The akuma has to be there somewhere.

"What was that, Bugaboo?" I dodge and cringe at his use of the familiar nickname.

I wipe my forehead before leaping away. "Chat, please. Don't listen to Hawk Moth!"

I try to think through my options of where the akuma could be. Sooner or later, if I don't do something, I'm going to lose this battle, my friend, and then my life. What things can I rule out?

I throw myself down as he launches his rod at me, and roll out of the way as he dives to grab it. If it falls, it could give me more time. The akuma isn't in that. There's no sentimental value in it. The same thing can be said about his bell. Perhaps it's in his ring? However, I doubt that Hawk Moth would risk ruining the very miraculous that he pines for. I wish I could dwell on the fact that he, for some reason or another, hasn't taken Chat Noir's miraculous yet, but I can't. I need to focus, and find the akuma.

I stand and catch my breath as Chat Blanc pulls himself back to his feet, rod in his hands once again. I can't think of the akuma touching anything sentimental to Chat. If I knew who he was really, maybe I'd have a clearer idea. However, then it hits me. I know exactly where the akuma is. Not only that, but I also realize what I have to do to break it.

"You're taking an awfully long time to get to my promised destruction, Blanc." I taunt, dodging another blow from his rod. "You must be just as weak as you were before when you were my partner, Chat Noir." The words leave a bitter taste in my mouth, and feel wrong to say. I'm going to regret having to say those for as long as I live, which might not be long. "Being akumatized has done nothing for you. You're as weak as ever."

My words have the intended effect on him. "Cataclysm!" Snarls the blonde villain, and he leaps at me with outstretched hands.

I swing my yoyo, but it's not to fight him off. Instead, I let it fly out of my grasp, and it slides away. With my other hand, I rip my earrings out. This causes the fastest, messiest, most painful transformation back to Marinette that I have ever experienced.

"Marinette, no!" A voice screams as I slide the earrings away from me. I know it must be Tikki, but I can't see her without the earrings. I have a feeling I never will again, and I know that I won't be able to hear her again unless I out them on once more. I'm surprised I even heard her cry.

All of this happens in a matter of seconds. Chat Blanc's eyes widen, and he tries to stop himself. However, it's too late, and I scream as his hand makes contact with my arm.

The pain of my sudden transformation back to civilian form is nothing compared to the pain of the cataclysm. Every time I've seen this power of Chat's work before, it's always been quick and easy. This time appears to be an exception, maybe because I am a human. I can only watch as bits of me slowly begin to flake apart and wink out of existence. This is slow, and it is going to make me suffer, just like Chat Blanc wanted.

However, it's going to save him.

"No!" Gasps Chat Blanc, stumbling backwards. "You can't be the same person. You can't!"

"I am." I say in the loudest voice that I can muster, which isn't all that loud. "And I know what I did to you. Chat, I'm so sorry." My voice breaks as tears begin to stream down my face.

"No!" He howls the word, throwing himself away and against the balcony. "How can you both be the same?"

I wish I could grab him and try to comfort him, but my hands have already flaked away. This is going faster than I thought. From my wrist leaps a purple butterfly, freed, but I'm not holding my yoyo. That would be what I would have to use to deevilize it. However, I have a different idea. Raising my foot, I stomp down upon it before it can fly away.

This seems to have the intended effect, as slowly, Chat Blanc detransforms. However, he doesn't become Chat Noir again. He detransforms to his civilian form, and I feel as if I can hear my heart crack in my chest.

"Adrien?" I whisper, reaching towards him. However, now up to my elbows has disappeared, and my feet are beginning to fade as well. The pain seems to lessen slightly as more disappears, but maybe that's because I'm used to it. Or, perhaps it's because the worst is yet to come. "Oh my gosh, Adrien, if only I had known."

The blonde boy I've adored for so long looks at me, and I realize that the look of confusion on most akuma victim's faces isn't on his. Oh gosh, does he remember? Does he realize what has occurred? My heart cracks further. I actually would rather that he doesn't, to spare him the heart ache.

He rushes over, pulling me into his arms even as I continue to fade away. I'm still crying, but I barely even notice it as I look up at him. A look of panic has overwhelmed his face as he too begins to cry, and I wish I could wipe his tears away.

"Oh gosh, Marinette, what have I done?" He whispers, stroking my hair. "Why would you do that?"

I look up at him, and manage to smile despite my pain. "I was your akumatized object. Tikki tried to tell me, b-but I didn't listen. I had to figure it out alone. This was the only way."

He looks about, spotting the miraculous sitting on the ground a few feet away and the yoyo beside them. "Maybe if we put them back on you, you'll be fine. You can use your lucky charm. That's always fixed things before!"

I shake my head. "I don't think that my lucky charm can bring a human back to life whenever this is happening." I gesture with my stub of an arm. Oh gosh, everything below my waist is gone. I really am going to die. "But it's okay, Adrien. I-I'm happy that I got to save you."

"I never should have gotten akumatized. Then you would be fine." He blames himself. No, no, I refuse to let that happen. He could get akumatized again, and then this would be for nothing.

"No!" I cry, shaking my head. "I shouldn't have said the things I did. Adrien, if only I'd known you were under the mask. The other person in my life, the-they were you. I loved you, and I was too blind to see that you were the same as Chat!"

The blonde gives a bitter laugh, brushing my hair from my face as I feel my chest begin to disappear. The pain comes flooding back worse than before, and I give a cry. "I'd do anything to do it again, Marinette."

I nod. "I know. I would too."

He gives another quiet, choked laugh. "How is this fair?" It's the same question he asked me on my balcony.

I give him the same answer that I did then. "It's not. B-but Adrien," I say as the pain creeps into my neck. I'm going to be gone soon, "I'm content to die with the last thing I see being you."

He's talking again, but I can no longer hear what he is saying. The pain has become excruciating, and it causes my skull to pulse in pain. Then, it disappears. Adrien appears to cry out, reaching for me, but I'm okay with dying.

Everyone always says that when you die, things go black. It's different for me. Slowly, everything fades to white, and then there's nothing.

* * *

 **Yes, that is the end of this story. This is a one-shot, as I stated earlier, so there will be nothing else with it. Even if I did do a continuation, it would probably only be the story through Adrien's eyes. Marinette died, because it is my own thought that even the lucky charm wouldn't be powerful enough to override the cataclysm when it comes to a life, no matter how much both Plagg and Tikki would want it to. So yes, this was meant to be a semi-depressing story. This one doesn't have a happy ending, because I thought it was an interesting concept to mess with. I don't know if a person could be someone's akumatized item, but I thought it was interesting to experiment with none the less.**

 **For any of you reading my current story in this fandom, this is not the story I referenced working on. I actually do have an intention to write another, multi-chapter story in this fandom that I am currently developing, however I wanted to finish this one-shot first. Hopefully you guys liked it! It was hard for me to write because I'm not sure if I captured to emotion well, however I hope that you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it or if you have criticism for me, please drop a review or favorite the story. I'd love to know what I could do better or what you guys liked for future reference.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
